Lisandro Ramallo
Lisandro Ramallo, better known as simply Ramallo, is Herman's assistant and partner. As shown in some episodes, Olga has a crush on him, but Ramallo doesn't look like he is feeling the same. His catchphrase is "Personal Space", he usually says this to Olga when she is trying to flirt with him or get too close. Ramallo is portrayed by Alfredo Allende. Personality Ramallo is a good man. He cares a lot about his friends, he is Herman's partner, as, istant and best friend. He cares about Violetta, he always takes care of her, protects her and he treats her like his own daughter. Olga has a crush on him, but he doesn't seem to feel the same for her, as he treats her just like a friend, even when she's really silly. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Ramallo is a good and caring person. He will do anything for Herman, Violetta, and Olga. Even though he known Olga has a crush on him, he just treats her like a friend. Ramallo took Violetta to the Studio where she started taking piano lessons with Beto and she made new friends. He helped Herman too, giving him advice and helping him. Part 2 To be added 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationships Friends Herman Castillo Best friend/Co-worker Herman is Ramallo's best friend and co-worker. They are together most of the time, for business, or just for pleasure. They are working together all the time on projects. When they aren't working, they are just talking, and Ramallo gives Herman advice about women and helps him with whatever he needs. Violetta Castillo Friend Violetta and Ramallo are good friends. Ramallo was the first person that helped Violetta achieve her dream of becoming a singer and follow her mother's footsteps. Ramallo is a very good friend and he cares a lot about Violetta, he loves her his own daughter and he will do anything for her. And, Violetta, as well, loves Ramallo very much. Ramallo even pretend to be another person just to help Violetta and the Studio to get money for the big show in episode 40. Angie Carrará Friend Angie is one of Ramallo's best friends. They both helped Violetta achieve her dream of becoming a singer. They were the only ones in the Castillo's house that knew about Violetta's secret. They are always helping her, and each other too. Ramallo treats Angie like a best friend, he cares about her and helps her anytime. Romances Olga Peña Crush-by-on/Good friend Olga has a crush on Ramallo, but he doesn't look like he's feeling the same. Olga is always trying to charm Ramallo, but with no luck. Ramallo doesn't want to hurt her feelings, and he tries to tell Olga that he sees her just as a friend in the nicest way possible, but Olga is always melodramatic. Ramallo's catchphrase is "Personal space" and he says this to Olga when she's silly and she's bugging him but deep inside they really love each other as friends. Olga always makes coffee to Ramallo. Frenemies Jade LaFontaine Ramallo and Jade aren't enemies, they just don't seem to like each other. Like anyone else, except for Matias, Ramallo thinks Jade is too mean and he tells Herman not to marry her. Jade, doesn't like Ramallo as well, she thinks that everyone in the Castillo's house don't respect her and she doesn't like that. She usually gets very mad when Ramallo tells Herman not to marry her. Matias LaFontaine Matias and Ramallo don't seem like they like each other very much. Although, they aren't enemies, nor friends. But Matias doesn't like Ramallo, because he thinks Ramallo is a little too interested in his "personal life"; and Ramallo thinks he's too lazy, so he doesen't want him in the house. Trivia * His full name is Lisandro Ramallo. * In the Italian version of Violetta, his full name is Roberto Lisandro. * He has a cat. * He is very smart. * He sometimes takes food from the kitchen when Olga isn't looking. * In an episode, he mentioned he's allergic to almonds. * He once said that he loves Violetta like his own daughter. * He and Angie are the only people in the Castillo's house that helped Violetta to achieve her dream. * He dislikes Matias. * He gives Herman advices about women and romance. * He ships Hermangie. * He is one of the tallest guys in the series. * He doesn't know how coffee machines work, thus giving him blisters. * Herman said that the coffee that Ramallo makes taste horrible. * He once said that he wants to take piano lessons. * He helps Violetta with her secret. *His catchphrase is "Personal space!", and he uses it a lot. *In episode 53, it was hinted that he could speak Italian, because he spoke Italian to Francesca. *He tried to sabotage Olga and Cardozo's dinner. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters